


Saving Hannah

by JustMyEcho21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Caring Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hanstiel - Freeform, Some Humor, Torture, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMyEcho21/pseuds/JustMyEcho21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based off an RP* *Set after 10x03*<br/>It's been a few days since Castiel and Hannah were attacked by Adina. Castiel is fine now that he has another stolen grace. But Hannah is not. Ever since Adina had tortured her with an angel blade, she's been feeling different. Like human different. She starts to notice that her grace isn't working right. Now as Castiel learns that her grace is slowly burning out like his was, he must find a way to save her before it's too late. </p><p>(Sorry for the crappy summary. The story will be better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Hannah

Hannah was sitting in the passenger seat of Castiel's car and looking out the window as the scenery passed by. It had been two days since her and Castiel had a run in with Adina. Since then Dean had become human again and Castiel had yet another stolen grace in him. Hopefully this one would last longer.

Now Hannah felt useless. Usually she could just easily heal herself but since she had been tortured with an angel blade it would take her vessel a few days to heal the wounds. 

After moments of silence Castiel spoke up. "Are you alright?" He asked Hannah. "I am fine.How about you?" annah asked, feeling the usual awkward tension in the car between the two of them. "I'm fine. Tired but fine." He gtold her. She nodded and stared back out the window. After a few hours of driving Castiel pulled the car over on the side of a dirt road. "Can you hand me the map?" Hannah asked Castiel. He nodded and handed it to her

"It looks like we are in Phoenix, Arizona." Hannah said, talking to herself. Castiel nodded. Hannah was about to say something else when Castiel reached over and touched his hand to her forehead, healing her wounds. "You shouldn't have." She gasped out. "You shouldn't be wasting your grace." She told him. "My batteries are full. Don't worry." He told her and removed his hand. "Anyway, i'm gonna need your help in getting my grace back." Cas said and looked over at her. "Then i will help you." Hannah said. A small smile formed on Castiel's lips. "Thank you." He said as he pulled the car back onto the road. Hannah just smiled and looked back out the window. The first star of the night was shinning in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think so far?


End file.
